Conventionally, various types of driving mechanisms have been proposed which allow for cooling of a motor, an inverter, and the like integrally installed therein.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-open 2003-339102 describes a vehicular driving apparatus including first and second motor generators, first and second switching circuits, and a coolant path in which coolant is distributed to be sprayed directly to each of the first and second motor generators and to cool the first and second switching circuits.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-open 2001-238405 describes a driving apparatus including a driving apparatus case, a motor contained in this driving case, and an inverter attached to the driving apparatus case. Between the driving apparatus case and the inverter, a cooling flow path is provided to cool the inverter.
Japanese Patent Laying-open 7-288950 describes a driving motor including a driving system and a cooling system. In the driving motor, downsizing and weight reduction of the entire configuration is achieved.
Japanese Patent Laying-open 2003-324903 describes a vehicular inverter integrated motor in which shock resistance is secured. Japanese Patent Laying-open 2006-197781 describes an inverter integrated motor unit that facilitates installation and improves a cooling capability.
None of the conventional driving apparatuses and the like proposes a structure for cooling a rotating electrical machine, an inverter, and electrical devices such as a capacitor connected to the inverter, all together. On the other hand, it is known that a capacitor or a reactor cannot attain its desired performance when reaching or exceeding a predetermined temperature.